Controls
Buttons Cross Tag only consist 5 buttons and 8 directions: * 8 Directions : : : :* Most characters’ are immediately went to run state instead of walking state * 5 Buttons : (Light Attack), (Heavy Attack), (Crash Assault/Sweep/Air Combo Finisher), (Tag), (Partner Skill) Smart Combos Introduced in Dragon Ball FighterZ, Cross Tag has mostly two Auto Combo buttons, which are mostly for and buttons. Smart Combo also exist, but not on ones which is a Crash Assault button. Passive Link Passing Link is a Reverse Beat chain combo system that was introduced in Under Night In-Birth (re-tooled from Melty Blood series' original Reverse Beat), which makes it possible to cancel a normal move with another normal move. Passing Link works whenever the a move hits the opponent, even if the move is guarded. You can freely mix standing and crouching moves. Passing Link works from weak move to the stronger move, as well as from a strong move to a weaker move. You can't use the same move more than once during the Passing Link (with the exception of some repeatable moves). Smart Combos are not affected by Passing Link's restrictions. This means you can use moves included in Smart Combos two times in a combo. However, . (Crash Assault) and j. (Air Combo Finisher) cannot be used for Passive Link combos. Leaving + (Sweep) is the move to be chainable like in Under Night In-Birth. Characters whose j. don’t have any sorts of dive-attack-based moves can still be special cancellable. However, it is currently only Under Night In-Birth cast to have much universal Passive Link like in their home series, mostly on their + . Reflect Guard Press + + while blocking to push the opponent away, giving you some breathing room. Reflect Guard costs 1 Skill Gauge. This is similar to the Advancing Guard in the Marvel vs. Capcom series or the pushblock mechanic in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax series. Throws The throw moves can only be done via or + + buttons simultaneously. To escape a throw, press + immediately after getting thrown. Reversal Action Similar in Persona 4 Arena series' Furious Action, Cross Tag uses a Shoryuken-based moves with 2 buttons simultaneously. However, due to the throw moves uses the buttons based on BlazBlue ones ( + ), the Reversal Action button changes to + buttons instead. Unfortunately unlike Persona 4 Arena, it cannot cancel to Distortion/Astral Skills during Resonance Blaze, nor Partner Skills. Skill Gauge This Gauge only have 5 Levels. Special and Distortion/Resonance Skills/Astral Skill Move Input Due to Shoryuken-based moves' motions (such as ) uses has a Reversal Action-styled button inputs, this game's command inputs for special and Distortion/Resonance Skill moves are restricted mostly to and motions like in Persona 4 Arena series, with some (2x) motions. EX Special Moves All Special Moves mechanics are based on Persona 4 Arena and Under Night In-Birth, such as having either an version of the regulars as Under Night, alongside EX only moves and/or exclusive EX only followups, with Persona 4 Arena-styled EX glow instead of Under Night’s EX cut-in. Thought unlike in Under Night, cannot cancel from specials to EX. It can still cancellable to Distortions while in Resonance Blaze state. : Cost Level 1. Distortion Skills The Distortion Skill background is based on both Persona 4 Arena's character and BlazBlue's Distortion Heat Backgrounds. The Input is similar to Marvel vs. Capcom series, by pressing special move command input + + . : Cost Level 2. When Resonance Blaze is activated when your partner is down, or during Cross Combo activation after using Assist, your character's Distortion Skill becomes more powerful than ever was. Astral Skill Astral Skill has returned, with Under Night In-Birth cast gets reworks on their Infinite Worth EXS. It can only be available after using many Assists until reaches Lv. 4, then have both sides’ partner down and activates Resonance Blaze. The Input is based on the one that appeared in Persona 4 Arena series, (3x) + + . Characters’ Astral Skill Backgrounds and Themes are different, based on their respective home series. : Cost MAX Level, Level 9. Rampaging Time Introduced in Season 2. Once the timer starts in 80s seconds, characters’ gauge will regenerate. Tag System See: Tag System This system will explain everything about the Tag System mechanics, including Crash Assault, Cross Combo, Cross Burst, Resonance Blaze. Category:Gameplay Category:Controls